Love me if you DARE!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Lydia McKay had risked her life to help the vamps and know her cover is blown. Her life is in danger and know so is her heart. She tried to keep the wall up around her heart and one scottsman in a kilt changed all that.
1. Chapter 1

Angus, Connor, and Roman cut off thier conversation as Gregori walked in.

"Hey Roman, I have to go out for a meeting. I'll be an hour or so."

"What kind of meeting?"

Gregori rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I can't really say... But its all good."

Angus looked up, "I sujest you take Pil or Phineas with ye."

"No I'm good. If you must know I'm meet a woman."

Angus looked at Roman who nooded.

"Okay have fun but here." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket."It's our new phones. Keep it with you."

Gregori took the phone and slipped it in his pocket."Got ya." He left.

Connor turned to Roman. "The tracking device in that phone?"

"Yep. I'm as curious as you guys about where he been going."

Angus pulled a flask out of his sparron and took a drink.

"I liked to know how he have been getting the information about the Russians.. He knew they were going to attack the townhouse a day before they did. Which gave us the surpirse we needed."

Connor ran a hand through his hair. "Aye as well as them attacking that scientist. Its like he has someone on the inside."

Roman sat back. "Well find out tonight. Are the guys ready?"

"Aye. Phineas, Ian, Jack, and Robby as well as me and Connor."

Roman checked the computer.

"Well you better get ready he's pulling to a stop he isn't moving. Location the park."

"We off." Connor and Angus left and went into the security office everyone was waiting for the word to leave.

"Arm up lads we have a location central park."

They armed themselves with swords and teleported to the park. As they closed in on Gregori who stood under a light waiting they sensed they weren't alone.

Gregori looked around, he didn't like sitting out in the open like this. As he turned he thought he saw something in the bushes. No she wouldn't betray him. He saved her ass once and learned more then he wanted and Connor where a little suspisious on how he knew so much about the Russian Malcontents.

He was there waiting like always. With a smile Lydia moved forward."Thanks for comming Gregori."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Angus and Connor are getting suspisos about how I know so much."

"I know Xantos knows there is a mole and he think I could be one of them. I hate to blow this."

"Okay well have to back off for a while. But what do you have for me today."

"Xantos an five other malcontents are planning to ambush Romatech when you least expect it. I don't know the exact day but its sound like its soon."

In the bushes Connor took in the woman. She was tall about six feet. She had a sweet pixie like face and long fire red hair that thouched her waist. She hat what looked like two claymore on her back a hilt over each shoulder. She had a gun strapped to her thigh of her right leg. What was Gregori doing meeting with someone so dangerous. Becuase if he remember correctly there was a woman in the Russian place that matched her discription.

Lydia laughed when Gregori told her about Radinka's reacting when she thought he was off to meet some girlfriend. As she looked around she felt a pull on her mind and concentrated. She felt six men to thier left Swords draw and waiting. But it wasn't them who made her anxious it was the seven men behind her that were ready to kill her.

"Gregori we have a problem."

"What?"

She pulled a sword out and ready herself as seven malcontents. She she engaged on Greogri grabbed her other sword adn fought. There was a war cry behind her and Angus and his men ran and joined the battle..

From beside her she heard two men groan and saw two malcontents turn to dust. She fought the man who attacked her.

Xantos the new head man of the malcontents pulled out a knife and sliced her arm. With a grim smile he growled. "I knew there was a mole. I wouldn't had guessed it was you Lydia. You play the game good but no one crosses me and lives."

She laughed, "Yeah like I'll let you kill me you forgot what I an do."With her mind she sent him back into a tree.

With a final groan from a malcontent turned dust they teleported away. The vamps looked as if they had a few scratches but nothing bad. She slide her sword into home and Gregori gave her her sword back and she did the same with that one.

Pulling out a bandana she tied it over her wound and looked around. "It seem we both were untrusted. Difference is Xantos is after me know. Which blows this operation."

She glared at Connor who came forward his sword pointed at her. "Ya they one they call lady death. You work for the mafia who protect the malcontents."

"Yeah yeah know get that little sword out of my face."

Angus looked at the woman who stood at Connor's sword tip.

"Why have ye been given us tips."

She shook her head suprised by the idiotcy of these scots. Connor touched the tip of his sword to her neck.

"Answer the question."

With her eyes on Connor she grabbed the blade of the sword and forced it down. Connor's eyes widened when he was the blood start to drip from her hand.

Angus touched his shoulder. "Stay yer weapon Connor."

Very slowly he lowered the sword adn she let go a lond gash shone across her hand. Gregori walked up ripping the sleeve off his shirt and taking Lydia's hand wrapped the wound.

"Your heard headed woman."

She glared at Angus. "Runs in the family I guess."

Angus walked forward. "Connor take her and head to Romatech."

Connor staired at Angus. "Ye want me to take her there? Angus she's the enemy."

Lydia crossed her arms. "Och, Aye anyone who risks thier life for you is an enemy. I hate to know whats it like to be your friend."

With a growl Connor grabbed her arm and teleported her to Romatech. As she looked around the other appeared next to her. As she watch Greogri talk to Roman Connor reached for one of her swords.

With a growl she spun around twisting his hand and kicking him in the face making him fall back.

"Never touch my swords."

Connor stood up adn glared back at her green eyes. Jack walked up.

"We have to check your weapons. We can't let you roam around so armed here. I promise it will all be returned to you."

She looked at Jack. "Fine."

Turning to the table she placed her sword there alone with her gun and reaching under her shirt in the back she pulled out a large knife and sat it down. Lifting her leg she set her right foot on the table and liftjng her pant leg she pulled the knide from the shelth.

"There happy."

She folded her arms and looked back Angus. "Anything else?"

Angus laughed. "Ye still havn't told us who ye are."

"The names Lydia," she smiled,"Lydia McKay."

She couldn't help but laugh at the mouths that hit the floor. Robby and Angus stepped forward. Lydia smiled up at them.

"How are you gramps."

Robby laughed. "I wonder how many grands are between us."

She smiled. "About nine or ten." She nooded her head to the swords. "Look farmiliar."

Angus and Robby looked at the swords then back at the woman.

"Our swords."

"Yep for the last five generations. We McKays have been slayers of the malcontents. Mostly them men in the family does it. But since I was the only child and a woman Papa decided I still need to learn. Surprise to him I've became the best."

Angus looked at her. "What are ye doing with the Russians."

"I have been undercover for the past year learning all I can about them and thier secrets. But they suspected there was a mole and the information I slipped Gregori nearly got me killed."

"Why Gregori?"

"Hey," the man in question crossed him arms and glared at laughed.

"Becuase I know Gregori have known him for a while. He saved my ass five years ago. So when I learned he was near all the McKay S&I members. So best option."

Connor staired at the woman before him. He had never been so fustrated by a woman. Now to top it off they find she is related to Angus and Robby. Great anohter McKay its was actually a little funny. She looked nearly the opositte or Angus and Robby. She was like a pixie that dance in the hether.


	2. Chapter 2

After they talked with Lydia for about an hour. Angus knew that the Russians would be after her. So on the spot he knew what will be done.

"Ye know yer in danger?"

"Yeah I know."

"Well help protect ye since as ye say we owe ye."

She nodded and drank the soda Shanna had brung her.

"So what the plan grampa Angus?"

Angus glared at her. "Don't call me that just Angus."

She couldn't hide her laugh. "Oh so then I can't call you Granpa Robby."

"Nay."

She laughed harder. Angus snorted not being able to help it.

"Okay lass. I am sorry but ye have to go into hiding for a while."

"Alright just tell me where to go."

"Nay one of us will have to protect ye at night.. Since we are still in an old schedule we'll use it. Jack ye and Lara stay with Roman and his family continue guarding them. Connor lad I want you t take Lydia to Saval's cabin for a few days then ye head to Jean-Luc's till friday."

Connor looked up in disbelief. He was always the guard for Roman and know he had to guard Lydia alone. This could be a very bad thing. The again maybe not. She herself was cold well toward him. She probly stay locked up at night and free during the day.

"Ifs that what ya want Angus I'll guard Lydia."

She glared at him then turned to Angus.

"I'll be fine I don't need some stone to guard me," she smiled,"Phineas there would be much funner."

Connor glared at her and Angus laughed.

"Lydia Phineas will be on guard at the townhouse. Connor will guard ou he's one of my best," He pointed a finger at her,"and no arguing."

She crossed her arms. "Fine gramps."

He growled as Emma, Shanna adn little Tino laughed.

Tino walked up and smiled at Lydia.

"Uncle Connor will keep you safe."

She smiled down at the young boy and flicked a finger down his nose.

"Your one smart cookie."

He laughed and touched her arm. Lydia stiffened for a moment when Tino's hand warmed up. A sense of peace swam through her she relaxed and smiled at the boy.

He smiled back. "You feel batter."

"Yeah I do thank you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Tino blushed and walked to Roman and barried his face in his father stomach.

Angus smiled at Lydia. "We need to get you somethings to take with you. Connor take her home so she can pack a bag"

"Fine." He got up.

In less then twenty mintues Connor pulled up infront of a small house on a lonly road.

"Some home."

Lydia galred at him. "Yeah well some of us can't stay in townhouses."

"Let get this over with. I fell uneasy here.."

'I'll hurry. Thank for letting me bring my sowrd."

"Better with you armed if were ambushed."

Lydia got out and Connor joined her, They made there way up to her house. Connor stopped her when he heard soemone running out the back.

"Someone's here lets get back."

He stayed close to her as they made thier way back to the Lexus.

**BOOM**

Connor and Lydia were thrown a few feet forward. Lydia landed on her back and Connor landed on top of her completly covering her. Pieces of her house flew everywhere. She felt Connor stiffen and groan.

As thing cooled down Connor lifted his head.

"Ye alright."

"I think so I have a rock under my back that hurt like hell but other then that yeah."

Connor reached his hadn under her back to get the rock. She arched up over his hand her breast pushed against his chest. He threw the rock off and she lowered with a sigh.

"Thanks. Are you okay."

As they sat up her hand touched his back. She felt a wetness. She looked he was bleeding.

"Connor your hurt."

"I'll be fine call Angus."

She did as she was told and called Angus.

_"Whats wrong."_

"My house just blew up and Connor's hurt."

_"We'll be there"_

She continued to take till Angus, Robby, Phineas, adn Jack teleport in. Angus walked to Connor and looked.

" 'Tis a piece of metal Roman will have to remove it," he turned to Lydia, "Ye hurt."  
She shook her head. "Maybe a bruise or two but Connor to the force of the blow."

He nooded."Connor ye and Lydia teleport to Romatech let Roman heal ye then ye and Lydia are going to the cabin."

"Yes sir. Come Lydia." She didn argue she knew that someone might be waiting to take a hit at her. She walked up to come and he put an arm around her shoulder she held his waist as they teleported to Romatech.

Lydia sat in the waiting room and Roman and Laszlo took care of Connor. Her head was in her hands. She had alot to think about.

Maybe Connor wasn't so cold after all. He got hurt protecting her. He maybe be a sour goat but he doesn't let that interrupt his job.

She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up adn saw Gregori.

"You okay."

"Yeah I think the full force of whats happeneing if finally hitting me.

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She layed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Connor's vary good he'll protect you I promise. You'll be okay."

"I know. But the guilt is also present. He got hurt becuase he was protecting me. Know that I have time to think I and relieved it didn't perce his heart."

Gregori squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be fine just wait by tomorrow night I bet you two will be at each others throats."  
She laughed and Connor walked out.

She and Gregori stood up. Connor nooded. "I'll be fine. Come we must go."

She nooded and put her arms around Connor's waist as he put his around her shoulders and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia and Connor materilized in an old cabin. Lydia stepped away from Connor and looked around.

"So this is where we will be staying."

"Aye till friday. We then head to Jean-Luc in Texas."

"Jean-Luc Echarpe the designer."

"Aye. It seems Jean and Heather are going to do soemthing for the ball."

"Ball?"

"The spring ball."

"Oh!"

Lydia looked out to see how dark it was. She was going to br trapped for a long time. She walked over and sat on the couch with a sigh lifting her knees and putting her arm around them.

Connor watched as Lydia curled up into a ball. This brave fearless lass reduced to fear.

He looked away.

"Connor?"

"What?"

"Where will you sleep. I see a lot of windows."

"There is a secret door behind the bookcase in the kitchen. I'll sleep there. No you'll be okay for a few moment. I must return to Romatech and pick up out supplies."

"Okay."

When Connor left she let loss and finally cried. She lost her home everything she had of her parents were in there she had lost everything. All she had was the pendent her parents gave her. Hoepfully she could get in touch with her Uncle he had many pictures. Hopefully she can have some. Curling up into a ball she baried her face in her arms.

She had Angus adn Robby know but it still hurt to loss everything that told here where she come from. The soft side of her continued to weep at the strain that had fallen apon her on this night.

"Lass."

Lydia looked up into Connor's concerns face. She quickly wiped her cheeks and sat up."  
"Ya okay?"

"I lost everything from my parents."

"It'll be okay lass. Your safe no one can hurt you here."

"I know but still. I am feeling the strain."

Connor handed her a large duffle bag.

"Some clothes for you Emma and Shanna got everything they tought ye would need. I brought food for you and me. Tomorrow Gregori will teleport with a batter source of supplies for both of us."

She nodded talking the duffle bag and stood up. With a sigh Connor stopped her.

"Why donna ya take a nice long hot bath. Shanna said she put bubble bath in there to help calm you."

"Thank you."

"The bathroom is just through the door on the left when you enter the bedroom. If ya like I'll built a small fire in ya room."

"Thanks but wait till I'm in the bath."

"Alright lass."

Connor watched Lydia walk into the room. He had taken everything Roman had ready for him and teleported back. As he had sat the food supplies down in the kitchen he had been surprised to here cring. He saw Lydia curled up cring as if she had lost of family member. He hated to see a woman weep. He could almost hear the ice cracking around his heart.  
He heard the water come on he walked into the room and saw the contents of the duffle bag spred across the bed. Red adn Blue lace caught his eyes. With a growl he know knew what Vanda was smiling about.

Unable to help himself Connor stepped toward the bed and saw the blood red lace teddy near the lace undies and bra. There was a pair of flannel pajams and smiled Shanna must of though Lydia would like soemthing warmer to wear.

Looking at the bathroom door Connor imagination ran away seeing her in the tub filled with white bubbles. The her wearing the teddy.

With a growl he made her fire and went to the living room sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile Lydia just pulled off her dirty clothes and slide into the steaming hot water. With a sigh she layed back and closed her eyes. What the HELL was the person thinking packing ehr a lace teddy. She'll wear the bra and underwear but the teddy had gome to far.

Closing her eyes she rested letting the hot water warm her bone. Not relizing it she had falled asleep and the water had gone cool.

Pulling the plug she got out an ddried off wrapped a large towel around her. She was running another towel through her hair when she felt soemthing slid over her foot.  
Looking down she saw a snake about five feet long slide over the floor toward her other foot.

Lydia jumped back a scream escaped her through as she snake turned on her and stiked missing her completly.

Connor was staring at the fire when he heard Lydia's scream. Grabbing a sword he ran to the bathroom and burst through the door. Ludia was standing with her back to him shaking staring at the floor. Connor followed her line of vision and saw a huge bloody snake.

Taking ahold of Lydia's arm with his free hand he turned her away as he chopped the snaked head off.

Lydia turned when she felt Connor's hand on her arm. She hid her face in his shoulder not wanting to see the nasty thing. It was the only thing she was afraid of. She had a huge fear of snakes. Looking up at Connor she placed a hand on his neck.

"Thank you."

He nodded his gaze roaming up and down her body. The towel didn't cover much and of what he could see he couldn't argue there was no better figure of woman alive. Quickly raising his eyes he lead Lydia out of the Bathrrom.

"Ya okay."

"Yeah. I am just scared to death of snakes."

"I teleport it outside and clean up while ye get dressed."

"Alright."

As he entered the bathroom and closed the door Lydia bulled on the blue lace then grabbed the flannel pajamas someone thought to pack. She then put everything up in the small dresser and pulling back the covers climbed into bed. She could hear Connor him the bathroom watching up and cleaning the mess. With a small laugh at the thought of Connor cleaning she fell asleep.

When Connor finished he walked out and saw Lydia asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lydia slept Connor sat in the living room staring into the fire and listening.. But his mind raced with images of Lydia's face swollen from tears and her eyes round with fear when she stared at the snake.

She seemed so fearless when it came to fighting and she was as uptight as he was when they first meet. But in one night she had been cut down so much he wondered if she pull out.

But with a small laugh he remembered her surname and were she descended from. No McKay would loss thier feet so much they couldn't recover.

Checking on her one last time he went to the bookcase to take his death-sleep.

When Lydia awoke she was alone. As the night before swam trough her memory she looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Hell she sleeped the day away. Slowly rising she changed into a shirt and since it was quite warm into some shorts.

She went into the kitchen and saw a cooler as she opened it she found water and sandwich meat. She pulled out the meat and cheese and bread and made a sandwich. As she at she kept looking at the bookcase. Was Connor really there asleep or did he go back.

Unable to curve her curiosity she opened the bookcase and saw Connor asleep on a mattress on the it back she finished her sandwich and sat on the couch waiting for Connor to wake.

There was nothing in the cabin to do. When Connor went back she would have him get her something she could do. With that thought she went back to the bookcase, opened it and took Connor's cell phone. Going back into the living room she looked for the number she wanted and finding it she pushed send.

"Hello?"

"Shanna?"

"Lydia is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was wondering when Connor comes tonight can you send me something so I won't be so board. Maybe a book or anything."

"Okay. Vanda wanted to send you something."

Lydia groaned. "I don't trust her. She sent me that teddy"

Shanna laughed on the line."You wear it."

"Nope thanks for the flannel pajamas..I'll go Connor should wake in a bit."

"Okay be careful."

"Bye."

She closed the phone and sat it on the table. Closing her eyes she thought back to the night before. Xantos would do anything to get her know. She had played the lady of death for more then a year. At times she wondered if she was turning into her false creation. She had hardened her heart so no one could touch it. But now she had a feeling that could destroy her. She look at Shanna and Roman and Angus and Emma. If she just clip the ice away maybe she could have that too.

Connor awoke with the setting of the sun. He sat up and opened the bookcase. Quickly drinking his breakfast he went to check in Lydia. He was surprised to find her asleep on the couch. Gently he picked her up and walked toward her room.

Lydia slipped into dreams she was running through a forest she went to grab her sword but it wasn't their. Neither was her dagger or gun. As she looked back she saw Xantos following her getting closer and closer.

Sure enough within a few second he caught her. She kick and punch but othing woul phase him. So she screamed as loud as she could her voice echoed but no one came.

Xantos carried her to a pit as she looked down she saw snakes at the bottom. She twisted and squirmed to get away. But Xantos through her in. As she fell an anaconda began to coil itself around her keeping her from screaming further. When she though she was going to die a light appeared in the pit. She looked up and saw Connor with his sword held high as he chopped of the snakes head. With his vampire strengh he pulled at the coils freeing her.

She sobbed with relief, she was safe and snakes, nor Xantos could hurt her know. Gently Connor pulled her into his arms lifting her off the ground and levitation out of the pit.

Keeping her in his strong embrace he walked her through the forest.

As she murmured a thank you he looked down at her. His eyes began to glow red. She knew what that meant. Slowly he bent his head down toward hers.

Lydia came awake as she felt herself shift. Opening her eyes she saw Connor carring her into her room.

"You can put me down."

Connor looked down at her then sat her on her feet.

"Sorry ye was asleep."

"Must've doused off. But I can't be tired I didn't wake up till three."

"Oh! I leave ye a bit to head to Romatech."  
"I almost forgot. I called Shanna while you sleep she was going to send me something so I won't go out of my mind her."

With a nod he vanished. Lydia sighed. That was close she was still remembering her dream. She had wanted to kiss him when she awoke and found him carring her. But that would be a mistake..

**Or Would it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia sat on the couch watching ninja warrior or the TV. Connor should be back anytime know. But she had a weird feeling like she was being watched but she didn't know why. Getting up she looked out the windows she thought she saw something in the woods but her eyes were not as good as a vamps.

Against her better judgement she grabbed the sword Connor left and slowly opened the front door. Making slow careful steps she circle the cabin scanning the woods making sure their was no one their. As she passed but the window in the front of the house she saw a shadow moving in the woods. As she took a step forward she was suddenly grabbed from behind a hand covered her mouth and everything went back.

The next thing she knew she was inside the cabin in her bedroom. She was quickly turned and saw it was Connor and he looked livid. He pinned her against the wall his hands tight around her arms.

"Are ya stupid. Ye are to stay in the house. A malcontent could of easily of gotten to ye before I even got back. What were ye thinking you crazy woman."

Lydia glared at him. "I was thinking I saw something moving around out thier and I wasn't going to just sit around in this cabin and let someone sneak in and get me."

"Then ye were to wait for me to return. If ye ever felt threatened and I wasna her ye were to hide in the secret room behind the bookcase ye understand."

"Fine. I understand."

Connor let her go and took a step back. "Its after two in the morning. I suggest ye go to bed."

As Lydia glared at him as he left the room. How dare he just order her around. Then again she did act stupid and he proved it by teleporting behind her and grabbing her. With a frustrated groan she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Bloody Woman," Connor growled. He had finally gotten everything so he could teleport it and that had placed him in a frustrated mood. Not to mention all the jokes Phineas was making. Telling Robby, Ian, and Jack that Connor and Lydia were in the love shack and that passionate woman would cure Connor's grouchiness. The men had laughed Connor had growled and quickly left. But damn it to hell it was still on his mind.

Now to top it off he had returned to find Lydia wasn't in the cabin. He was about to go crazy thinking Angus and Robby would kill him when he saw her pass by the window with his sword in her hand. Not caring the reason he temper rose and he had telported out and grabbed her showing her how easy it would of been to capture her. But it had been a mistake right when he felt her body against his. She had felt way to good against him. Then he actually scared her he had heard her heart racing extremely fast. He let her go a fast as he gotten his point across.

He remembered she was talking about seeing something. Grabbing his sword he did a sweep around the cabin. There was no one around but the thing that messed with him was that there was sign of someone around. He found light footprints but they looked old. Dismising it he went and grabbed a drink.

He sat on the couch with a cold bottle of blissky. Angus had warned him not to drink to much but he knew he sat there he listened to the shower running. That is a thing about this cabin he hated. He could easily hear everything and everything that she did.

Lydia finished with ehr shower and getting dressing her pajamas went to bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was Connor.

He was going to catch HELL for this. He just finished his fourth Blissky and he couldn't feel his head anymore. Angus was going to kill him when he found out. He might kill himself because he could hear a slow beating heart or a woman fast asleep.

Before he knew what he was doing Connor found himself standing beside Lydia's bed staring at her as she slept. Before he could stop himself he reached out and ran his fingertips across her check. She sighed in her sleep turned on her back and stilled again. She had worn a tank top and he could see the start of curves he wished he could explore.  
His hand was reaching out to touch her again when he came to his senses. What the HELL was he doing. He quickly went back to the living room. He couldn't quite thinking about her and his buzzed filled brain couldn't stop his body from reacting. He went to the bookcase taking a both or regular blood in with him. He closed it but and laying on the mattress waiting for his death-sleep to claim him.

Lydia woke up with a weird sound coming from outside. She got up and pulled on her shorts. As she walked to the front window she was a few truck pulling in. Her heart took off. Oh No they found her. She had to think quickly she grabbed the cooler that held her water and chips and Connor's blood. She quickly went to the book case and got inside. Quickly closing it behind her. She grabbed the tiny light and turned it on. It didn't do much but cast the softest of light in the room. She sat on the corner of the mattress at Connors head.

As she waited she heard guns going off. Quickly She leaned over to cover her head and cover Connor's. When the shotting stopped she sat up. She stayed quite and listened.

"Where the hell is she. Alastor said she was heard."

"They may return look there's blood and food and woman's clothes."

A man laughed in the background. "Hey man look at this, the woman had some sexy undies."

"Yeah well they called her lady death."

"I hope we can play with her before we kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next three hours Lydia stayed quite in the secret room. Her body began to hurt for how cramped she felt. With an idea she lifted his head and slid under him. She laid his head down on her lap as she settled back against the wall. She could still hear the men outside. Once or twice she heard them fuse about it being boaring waiting.

She looked at her watch. The sun would be going do in about ten minutes. She hated just sitting like this. But the men had them out number and Connor was still in his death sleep.

As it approached one minute Lydia opened the cooler and pulled out a bottle of blood and sat it down beside her. She just hope Connor didn't make noise when he woke up.

With a deep breathe that expanded his chest Connor awoke and felt his head in a much more comfortable postion them when he went to bed. He looked up and saw Lydia, his head was resting in her lap.

"Lydia what.."

Lydia placed a hand over his mouth and put a finger to her enough a voice drifted in from outside.

"What was that. I just heard something."

"Its noting. They sould be back soon."

The voices drifted away to the back or the cabin. Connor sat up as Lydia removed her hand.

He picked up the bottle that was beside her.

"Are ye alright lass," he whispered.

She nodded.

"How long have they been here." He finished his breakfast and seeing the cooler grabbed another.

Lydia checked her watch. "About three hours or so now. I heard something when I woke up and saw them. So I grabbed the coolor and came here. They started shooting at the house when I closed the door."

Connor finished his drink and put the bottle in the cooler then stood listened through the door. He could sense about six men all humans. He looked down to see Lydia rubbing her lower back. She must be in pain having to be cramped in this small room with a dead body for three hours. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are ye at all injured."

"no I'm fine I'm just very stiffed and my back hurts."

Connor stepped closer and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Do ye think ye can stay here for a little bit. I'll distract them away so we can get out and get yer head to Jean-Lucs"

"Be careful."

Connor grabbed his sword and as he turned toward the door Lydia placed a hand on his arm. Before he knew what was going on she leaned up and kissed the corner of his his mind in a fog Connor set his sword aside and pulled Lydia tightly against him and claimed her lips.

Surpiresed Lydia didn't think of her actions she quickly wrapped her arms around Connor as he deepened the kiss..

Good Lord she tasted sweet. He thought she wouldn't taste as good but oh she was sweet and felt so good in his arms. Trailing his mouth from her lips to her ear he gently nipped her and his heart jumped at her soft moan.

With the voices of the men outside getting louder Connor rememebred where he was and what was going on. Pulling back he gave Lydia a gentle kiss on the lips and picked up his sword.

"When I get them outside quickly pack the duffle."

"Okay.. PLease be careful."

He ran a finger down her check before he turned and teleported to the front of the cabin.  
Connor teleported to the front of the house and called out as if he was talking to Lydia.

"Let go in and get something to eat."

As he got closer six men came out and went for them. Connor took off in the other direction leading away from the house. As he did he sent a telepathic message to Lydia

_its all clear Lydia. Hury and pack._

As he led them furture he telported behind them and quickly took control of thier minds.

Making them go to thier trucks and drive away. He made his way back to the house when he felt the presence of another vampire and heard Lydia's scream. His blood going cold he raced to the cabin.

Lydia heard his message and slowly opened the door. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her duffle. As fast as she could she packed everything. As she went to walk back out to the kitchen she was grabbed from behind.

"Hello Lady Death.. Its time for you to go."

She fought against teh grip but found it unusaly strong. But her actions froze when she felt his fangs scrap her neck.

"umm, you taste good."

Lydia screamed she fought hard against the vampire but she started to feel weak. Her knees gave out and as she slumped forward the vamp tightened his grip on her. In the darkness of her mind she heard an angel.

"Get the HELL away from her ye bastard."

The vamp let go of Lydia and she fell to the floor unconcoius. Connor saw red as he faced the vampire. He raised his sword and carged at the vamp. Pulling a dagger out of his pocket the vamp defended off Connor's first strike. But as the vamp turned Connor pulled out his dagger and sent it stright into the vamps heart turning him into dust. Setting his sword aside Connor nelt toward Lydia turning her over. There was blood on her neck. He could sense she was not drained. But she would need a transfution. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Robbie's cell. He and his Fiance Olivia were station there for a while.

_"Aye"._

"Robby.. I need yer help."

_"What wrong."_

"We were under attack. Lydia was feed on she needs a transfution. Have Jean-Luc call the vamp doctor and come here and help she is blood type B postivie"

_"I'm on my way."_

Connor heard him instruct Jean-Luc to call the doctor as Robby teleport to him. Connor put his phone away as he lifted Lydias head. Robby knelt down and placed a hand on her cheek.

"She'll be fine. We just have to get her back."

"Okay. You get the diffle's I'll carry her."

Connor picked her up and wait as Robby grabbed thier duffle's. They then telported to Jean-Luc's place. Olivia and Heather where standing in the kitchen as they popped in.

Olivia walked up and took one of the duffle's "Jean-Luc's downstairs with the doctor everythings set up and ready."

Robby gave Olivia a quick kiss as the followed Connor downstairs and into the room where the doctor waited.

For the next few hours Connor sat by Lydia's bed. The doctor had left not to long ago saying Lydia would be okay. Robby and Olivia came in with a bottle of blood. Robby gave the bottle to Connor who said nothing. Olivia sat at the foot of the bed. She tilted her head as she looked at Connor.

"Connor? You okay?"

"Nay."Robby pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"She'll be okay."

Connor looked at Lydia as she sifted in her rest. "I should of knew those men would of call a vamp in. I didn't sense him until he attacked her. By time I got thier she couldn't even stand but she still fought him off."

Robby smiled and puffed out his chest. "What do ye expect. She a McKay."

Olivia laughed, even Connor cracked a small smile.

They drew silent when Lydia moaned a shifted in her sleep. Olivia looked at her with a parplexed expression. Robby knowing that look wondered what Lydia was feeling.

"What is it Olivia?"

"She's dreaming and it," she closed her eyes as if tring to isolate the emotion. When she opened her eyes she blushed. Connor heardly seeing her blush was a little worried Lydia might be feeling something from when he had kissed her.

"Waht?"

Olivia shoke her head, "its not my place to say."

She and Robby sat with Connor for a little while talking. As Lydia sifted and opened her eyes they became quite.

It was a wierd feeling she was having. She heard everything Connor, Robby adn a woman was saying but as she finally opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. Slowly sitting up she looked at Connor.

"Where am I?"

"Jean-Luc's home."

Lydia got up but to quick she fell back on the bed, Connor's hand hovered over her shoulder she saw concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright just got up to quick."

They all walked upstairs to the kitchen were Heather sat with Jean-Luc as she ate a slice of watermelon. Jean-Luc stood when he saw them.

"How are you feelin."

"A bit better," she smiled,"but hungry."

Robby lead her to the table were Heather sat and had her sit. Heather smile.

"I'm Heather Escharpe."

"Nice to meet you."

Olive came over with a plate of leftover lasagna and a glass of juice. Lydia smile at her. "Thank you."

She watched as Olivia walked around the table to a recliner where Robby sat and sat down in his lap. She could help but laugh and ask.

"I guess you'll be my grandmother soon hu."

"Grandmother?" Olivia looked at Robby who smiled.

"We found out that like Angus is my grand father however grands between. Lydia is my grand daughter."

"However many grands between," Lydia finsihed.

While everyone else talked Lydia ate her meal.


End file.
